Unexpected Surprise
by Lovetowrite.17
Summary: When Bonnie helps save a young girl from the blood thirty vampire named Damon, she realizes her true feelings for him. Will he feel the same? * isnt my best story but it was cute so i posted it : Check out my other stories by clicking on my name:D Thanks


Alright have fun, dont be mean and read my story! it was one of my shorter ones but it still has Bonnie and Damon love in it, literally it has alot of lovey stuff in it :D Peace and Love

***

Unexpected Surprises

Bonnie was walking down the beach, the sun was setting and the waves slapped lightly against the shore. Summer was such a beautiful season she thought everything was bright and alive. Every summer she would come down to her grandmother's cottage and walk along the beach every evening. As Bonnie walked slowly she could feel the water slash against her toes. She took a deep breath and then she heard it.

"Your such a pretty girl, and such a fragile neck," so tasty.

She turned around and looked in the shadows that the cottages cast. Damon stood looking down at a young girl who seemed extremely confused. She was looking directly at him, he was slowly leaning forward but not to her lips; but her …NECK!

"DAMON!" Bonnie screamed running over to him and the shunned girl. Damon's eyes flickered to Bonnie's with complete surprise, the girl shook her head and then looked from Damon to Bonnie. He let go of the girl's face and turned toward the the red head, he stared at her as if he wanted to rip her apart, and then Bonnie heard soft footprints. The girl was running.

Damon took a step toward Bonnie and she stepped back. Oh god, he's going to kill me I just let his catch go… And then he was gone. She looked from left to right but couldn't see him anywhere. She could feel the light breeze in her face, making her curly red hair twist around her neck. I need to get out of hear, I need to go home she thought. She turned around but was stopped when she ran into something as hard as brick. Bonnie looked up and saw Damon looking down on her, his eyes a sparkling grey instead of there usual black. She could feel her breathing quicken and her heartbeat speed up. She wanted to step back but she couldn't, Damon's eyes were holding her in place. His grey eyes dilated and then back to normal then repeated, she could her Damon's voice in her head.

Oh Bonnie, this is your own fault you were the one who made my yummy tasting dinner run away, so now I'm going to have you for dinner.

Damon smiled, it lighting up his face into a evil grin. Bonnie was being sucked into the endless depth of his eyes, when she felt it. The power was raising in her, she wouldn't let him do this, no way he would not take her blood. If he tried she'd stop him. Using all the power she could gather, thinking or fire, water, air and earth all the elements that a witch could absorb. Then she pushed as hard as she could. Finally she felt the release, she was free. She looked down at Damon who was lying on the sand looking dazed like a deer in the head lights. A wide smile spread across her face, she Bonnie had defeated Damon the vampire. Bonnie turned around and headed back to her grandmothers cottage, triumph shining in her. I'm strong I had enough power to come out of a trance that a vampire cast, Bonnie thought.

"How the hell did you do that?" She was startled but she already knew who it was. Damon was walking beside her with a face that looked impressed and disordered. She laughed and looked up at him.

"Where did you get all that POWER, it was like a lighten bolt…so strong." Bonnie could feel his eyes on her face, she looked down watching her feet. Left right left right. She was silent almost forgetting the person following her until she felt his hands are her shoulders. His eyes searching hers, he really didn't know? I thought everyone did because it seemed whenever I walked around a crowd of people they all gave me looks like they knew my little secret Bonnie thought. He shook her and she finally came back to realization

"I'm a witch," Bonnie whispered.

She could feel the hands on her shoulders stiffen, the intake of breath. Bonnie looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. SHe was looking at him almost fear in her eyes. Why the hell was he smiling? Bonnie tried to shake off Damon's hold on her, but his grip was tight, she could feel his fingers pressing into her skin.

"A witch…huh…" Damon let go of her shoulders and looked her up and down.

Bonnie felt self-conscience as his eyes trailed up her body and then back up to her face.

"Well it does explains a lot." His eyes lowered to the necklace that dangled on her soft neck. Bonnie swallowed hard and turned the other way. It made her feel uneasy that Damon was leading her away from her home, he was leading her in the opposite direction, into the shadows.

"So Bonnie want to do a little magic for me?" he asked with a smirk

"Ha-ha Damon your hilarious, do you really think I'm going to show you what I'm capable of?" She copied Damon's smirked but underneath that smirk was fear that something very bizarre was going on. Suddenly Bonnie gasped and she felt what was lingering in the air. It was a feeling of …wonder and surprised joy and these feelings weren't coming from her…it was though coming from…

"Bonnie!" Damon was standing just inches away from her face.

She backed away with a look on her face that said "This cant be true? There must be something wrong with me!"

Damon was staring down at bonnie his face seemed to be full of concern and wonder.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" He asked.

She shook she head and closed her eyes. She was thinking, thinking of the confusion she felt, trying to gather all the power she was able to contact. The four elements of true feeling; love, hate, jealousy, embarrassment. The answered rushed inside her, the truth that she thought couldn't be possible.

Bonnie looked up at Damon and then ran, she didn't care where she was running but she had to get away from Damon. The sun had set and now it was dark, twilight was upon her. Bonnie was in the shadows, she dropped her sandals and ran as fast as she could. She was fast she truly was, she had been the fastest person on her track team. The sand flew from under her feet, and tears rolled down her warm cheeks. Where had Damon went? If he was chasing her he would have beating her far before. Bonnie twisted her head around and saw that Damon still stood where she had left him. He stood looking into the ocean. She came to a abrupt stop, she was looking back at him. The feelings swiftly came back all pouring into her head… and then her heart. The truth was that Bonnie didn't really hate Damon she thought that she was very attractive, he was friendly… if he wanted to be. He was different but also dangerous. Bonnie stared at him, her head cocked to one side and then he turned his head toward her. She felt she was closed in a tight box, that was getting tighter and tighter, the only way that the box would come away was if she broke free but not with her hands but with her feelings, the feelings that were nagging on her to let free. They were bubbling to the surface. Bonnie open her mouth and then shut it quickly. What the hell was wrong with me she pondered! Here she stood looking at a vampire, with a strange feeling in her stomach, it was something she every felt before. Quickly she turned away and ran down the path to where it lead to her grandmothers.

***

Once safely in her grandmothers house, she locked the door.

Her grandma was sitting on the couch reading a book that Bonnie had always seen her analysing…her grandmother said that one day it would be handed down to her. Bonnie shivered at that thought and turned to the old women.

"Grams, don't let anyone inside unless you know them." The older women looked up confusion colouring her face but she quickly conmosed them and smiled.

Bonnie slowly walked up the the stairs one step at a time when she heard he grandmother whisper ever so lightly,

"I know darling, I know he's out there, you'll let him in some day,"

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath. Had she meant that she knew Damon was out there? She couldn't have known…could she? What did she mean let him in?! She tumbered up the rest of the steps breathing heavy, everything didnt make sense.

***

The next morning was gloomy just like her mood. After her little bump in with Damon she felt strange, like she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Bonnie come and get your breakfast!" her grandma yelled from down the stairs.

Bonnie groaned, as she rolled out of bed. She wasn't very hungry, for some reason she really felt like going for a swim. Though the weather wasn't the greatest, the cool water would help clear she scattered thoughts.

"I'm not hungry right now, I'm going to go for a swim, alright?" Bonnie shouted down the steps.

"Alright, but don't be long dear."

Bonnie staggered to where the dresser was. She dug through the piles of clothes, trying to find a swimming suit. Finally after searching through every piece of clothing she came up with a black bikini. It wasn't what she was looking for but it would be good enough.

As bonnie walked onto Secret Beach, she thought it certainly suit where her grams stayed, secret bench for all the secret witches around. She lauged slowly as she noticed that no one but her, not even a seagull. Shrugging she walked along the beach, the breeze was cool against her bare skin. Bonnie laid her towel on the sand and walked to the edge of the waves. The water was quiet nippy, but if felt good. She took a step into the shore, the water wrapped around her small ankles, she took another step and another. Finally the water was up to her waist. Yes the water was actually very cold once you got more then your toes in. Bonnie wrapped her arms round herself, she could feel the goose bumps on her arms. At last she took a deep breath and then drove. Bonnie had drove straight into the freezing cold water, when she came back up her hair was pulled back, she smoothed it over and then laughed. For some reason the cool waves gave her a thrill. She had never really been able to have dangerous fun. It was always her friends telling her to be reasonable but here at this beach Bonnie was free, the word sent another giggle through her. Bonnie's grandmother didn't think she was completely crazy just because she was swimming on one of the coolest days of this summer, she let her have her insane moments. Bonnie drove under the water again, she opened her eyes to a sea of green and grey. It was all blurry to her, she had always wished she could be like a fish and she the water the way they did, it would be a world of wonder. When she ran out of breath her head pooped out from the surface and she bounced with the waves. After a chill ran down her spine she knew that she had to get out. Slowly enjoying the nature around her she made her way to the shore. When she was out she turned to look at it one more time. Bonnie had never really been a deep person but the waves that crashed against her toes, made words echo in her ears…like a poem.

Cold and dark

Stronger then a shark

Bring me my desire to hunt

What I most want.

What I most want… the words repeated in her head, yes what I most want. Bonnie thought intensely about this, what did I really want she asked herself?

Damon, a scream escaped her lips, that's not true that will never be true, Bonnie screamed at herself!

Bonnie you lie to yourself to much, I'm your inner self the one that tells you right and wrong and right now you are WRONG!

Bonnie gasp, because the deep her was right, and she was wrong there was something that Bonnie admitting to herself. It was what she was hiding yesterday when she had seen him, he was the reason for the ever so strange feeling tingling in her stomach. She's being lying to everyone and herself…she did desire Damon.

Bonnie stood shocked at everything that had just been cleared. She looked deep out into the water, she could feel the breeze become colder, it stung her wet skin painfully. The thing that was even more painful then that was the fact that Bonnie knew she could never be with the person she-, Bonnie gulped.

She could feel her crimson coloured hair being pulled by the wind. It whistled loudly now around her, but she didn't care. Bonnie stood in her tiny black bikini, whispering her little poem. She didn't know why she was doing it, but it felt good, felt that she had a rope around Damon and was pulling him closer. With Bonnie's eyes still closed she smiled, if only that was possibly for Damon to be here with her. She had pulled Damon all the way into her arms and he embraced the hold, not rejecting her love for him. If only she thought.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me?"

Bonnie's eyes snapped open, she whipped around and to her surprise Damon stood centimetres away from her.

"How did you-ou I-I -um-eh…" Bonnie studered, she had completely forgot she was standing in a very revealing bikini.

"Well I was out at a bar… and then suddenly I felt a tugging, like someone was pulling me somewhere…and then finally the pulling stopped and so…did the- words."

"What wor-" Damon had cut Bonnie off by saying what she feared

"Cold and dark, Stronger then a shark, Bring me my desire to hunt,…what I most want…" he whispered.

Bonnie was in absolute astonishment, when she was tugging she was actually tugging. And then it came to Bonnie it must have been a spell. Bonnie couldn't speak, her eyes were blurry with tears and she could hear her pulse behind her ears, pounding wildly. Damon took a step forward there faces weren't even far enough to put a hand in between them. Bonnie shivered and Damon looked down at her body. She could feel the goose bumps all over her and when Damon trailed his hand up her arm she couldn't breath. Her heart was immediately beating much faster then what was safe. Damon looked up into Bonnie's big brown eyes, she could still feel the mist shield on them but she couldn't blink-not now. His hand trailed up her arm again but didn't stop there it went on her shoulder and then her neck and at last her icy cheek.

"I desire you too," and then he learned in.

Bonnie couldn't explain in human words what had just happened all she knew was that she was kissing the most gorgeous person in the world, that nothing could break this perfect moment for them. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers on his neck. His lips started off soft on her but then, there feelings for each other took over and they couldn't stop the motion of there lips. The kisses were wild and crazy, but they were the kisses that were held away for so long that it made sense. It was not sexual but passionate like someone who had in the end found the person they thought didn't exist. Not being able to breath Bonnie pulled away, she was panting for air as was Damon surprisely. He was still holding her and she was leaning against him. Bonnie didn't know why but this moment felt just right like it was meant to be even though she was a witch and he a vampire-but it didn't matter. Our love for each other was like the stars, so bright that anyone would be able to see our happiness from miles away Bonnie thought.

"Bonnie, I love you, I always have but I was afraid you would hate me so I acted like you were any other girl, but the problem was your not just another girl your one of a kind, you're the only one who has truly captured my soul with your beauty…the truth is… you are the only one I want," he puffed,looking into Bonnie's eyes like she was the only fixation in the world. The world was only them. Bonnie smile and released what she held in for so long.

"I love you, I don't hate you, my life is nothing without you, when your gone I feel so lonely and fragile. But with you I feel strong, wanted and …loved, all because of you I have the strength to face anything coming my way, even your arrogent personility," Bonnie whispered against his lips a giggle tickled out of her own. He kissed her and she kissed him back. It was cheesy it truely was Bonnie had never thought that she would hear Damon Salvatore say that he was in love and with her and that not for one second Damon would be that one that held her heart in the palm of his hand.

"I think this could work," He laughed softly.

***

Being with you is a feeling I cant explain

With you our souls are one-

The dark hole in my heart is gone and is filled with light,

When you are far the tide is high when you are near the ocean is on my side-

Now that you are here the other part of my heart can be with me too

As you see your love for me is like the sky that has all its sparkling stars-

Together we will be forever.

The End

***

Ahah, okay this is not one of my better stories, but it was fun to write, its reallly lovey dovey and all but whateve :) i hope you enjoyed. See that long button down there? do me a favor and review!:D Thanks love yaz :)


End file.
